The Forgotten Life
by bewitched-fan24
Summary: When I was five, mum asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. My answer was a vampire. I had no idea that it would actually come true!   The story of Alice's human life up until she met Jasper.
1. First Vision

I remember when I was very young, about 5, my parents sat me down to talk. They were pregnant. They talked about when the baby was due and how to care for them. This is usually the part where most children and teenagers got annoyed at their parents, but I was very excited. They asked me for some names for the baby. One that I really liked. For a boy I chose Peter. For a girl I chose Cynthia. I remember talking to my best friend, Joseph about it. Then the unthinkable happened.

One day, when I was 10, I was walking home from school and something happened. At first I didn't know what was happening, but I later learned that I could see the future. It was of my parents and my baby sister, Cynthia, who was now 4. They were at home in the playroom when the stove caught on fire! My mom must have forgotten that she had dinner on the stovetop.

When I had regained my vision, I ran home, thinking that what I had seen had happened when I was at school. I ran through the park, across the front lawn, through the front door and into the kitchen where the stove stood. But there was no smoke. It was then, as I was walking upstairs to my room, I realised that it would happen in the future.

Wide eyed, I ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to see the kitchen stove burst into flames.

"Mom!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She must have smelled the smoke, too, because the next thing I heard was running footsteps as my mum came around the corner, Cynthia in her arms. I couldn't believe that what I saw had come true! I just stood there not able to say anything or move anywhere. Mom was on the phone to the fire brigade immediately and within minutes, I could hear the sirens of the fire trucks.

"Go into the basement," Mom ordered. "And take Cynthia." I immediately, took Cynthia out of mom's arms and carried her into the basement with me. We stayed there for a couple of hours until mom came. She said that it was safe to come out now, but wanted to tell me something, first.

"Thank you, Alice," she said. She smiled and gave me a huge hug. "I don't know what I would of done without you. Now go and play with your sister."

I never told her anything about the vision I had.


	2. Birthday Gift

A couple of months later, in the month of August, my birthday finally rolled around. Just before present time, the second vision of my life came. I saw what my mom and dad where getting me. I was surprised but still kept it a secret.

"Happy birthday, Alice," my mom said as he handed my wrapped dress. I felt guilty for not telling her, so that night, I came into my parents' room and told them.

Mom looked at me like I was crazy and the vision that followed was shocking. I was in the asylum in the heart of the city and my mom and sister was outside the building. When the vision faded, I saw my mom still staring, only this time she understood. That night, sister climbed into bed with me.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again," she told me and I just sighed.

"It is going to be OK, Cynthia," I told her. "I will always look out for you, no matter what happens." I thought that I would be able to keep that promise. It sounded like an easy promise to keep. I was wrong.

The next day, when dad left for work, mom suggested a car trip. I hadn't had any visions so I had no idea where we were going. As I got in the car with Cynthia in the baby booster beside me, I asked the question I had feared the answer to.

"Where are we going, mom?" I asked her, but she just smiled and started the car.

When we go to the city, I saw the asylum and my eyes were wide as I found out where mom was taking us for a 'car trip'. I started screaming and before I knew it, I was inside that horrible building. Still screaming in my mothers arms, mom walked up to the reception desk and she started talking about leaving me here. She told her everything: That I was 14 years old, my birthday and that I have been having visions since I was 10. I couldn't stay here. I was already hyperventilating from being in here. When she stoped talking to the receptionist, she put me down and held me still with one hand. She turned to face me and she whispered something in my ear. The last words of her voice before she left me. The guards then picked me up, still screaming and took me to an empty cell. Behind me, in between screams, I could hear my sister crying. It was then I realised that screaming wouldn't help in this dark cell. I thought for a moment and shook my head. I couldn't believe what she had said to me. I wouldn't. The last 3 words. I love you.


	3. Asylum Horror

Months rolled past and I didn't get much to eat at all. Just some water and mashed potato once a day. I wanted to go home so badly. I have had many visions in this horrible place. Nothing much ever happened here except for the occasional scream of other prisoners.

The main thing that happed in this place that I could never have forgotten happened on June 2nd, 1919. Someone was in the asylum that day. No, something. I could hear the growl it gave, but no guard came to it. I looked around and saw, from my dark cell, a pair of crimson staring at me, hungrily. Suddenly I was scared. No one came to my aid, although guards and cleaners of the asylum did walk past a couple of times. We as prisoners to the asylum didn't get much attention, except for the occasional guest or two. My family had come to visit me once a year, each time resulting in tears for both my sister and I.

"I am so sorry," I kept telling her. "I wish that I could keep you safe." But every time, she just shook her head and cried.

The only difference this year is that when they come to see me, I wouldn't be there.

I returned my focus back to the eyes and started worrying all over again the creature was walking forward just like a human, but instantly knew that it wasn't. He shrunk back into the shadows as one of the cleaners walked passed. But instead of continuing his journey down the corridor, he stopped and looked at the shadow and turned to look at me. He took out his chain of keys and immediately fount the correct one to open my cell door. As he stepped inside and I backed to the very back of my dark cell. The cleaner was calm as he shut the door after himself and walked towards me.

"It is alright, Alice," he told me. "He won't hurt you." I could hear the monster growl from behind the door, but I felt safer with someone else in the cell with me. I tried to calm down, but it didn't work. He whispered in my ear that everything is going to be fine and that he would save me, and before I could hear any more, I felt pain. Pain everywhere, like fire in my heart and lungs. I couldn't believe what he had done, but he had disappeared. The room had disappeared from under me and I felt sick with both pain and betrayal.

He has lied to me and I felt like my best friend had pulled some nasty prank. Eventually the pain eased, so I lay still on the cold ground waiting for the attack of the monster.


	4. Who Am I?

What had happened? Where am I? Who am I? These are the questions I desperately wished I could answer. The only thing is, I just don't remember them.

I felt a burning in my throat. What is that? Where did come from? How did it get there? I stood up and looked in the mirror hanging inside my – where was I? – wherever I was. A pale, red eyed figure stared back at me. I jumped so high. I was scared. What am I? Did I look like this before? I looked around to find no one else in the room with me. I felt more alone then ever. I needed to get out of here. But where would I go? I didn't know anywhere. I didn't know anyone. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I saw a small mirror in which I looked at my refection in, a metal door with a small window in it, a small window on the back wall with bars over it, a bed and a small bench. The door was propped open using a small doorstopper. I knew what I had to do. I went over to the door and looked down the long corridor that was beyond it. No one was there. The only people I could see were in cells similar to the room I was standing in. I breathed in and I smelled something that I have never smelt before. It smelled sweet yet delicious. What was it? I suddenly felt the burn in my throat again and I looked around again, focusing on where the scent was coming from. The only thing was that it was coming from cells. I heard a growl from somewhere, and realised that it was me. Me? Growling? It didn't make sense. Suddenly, without thinking, I attacked someone who was walking towards me in a uniform of some sort. After having attacking him, I felt so much better. Blood. That was what I could smell. That is was I needed for the burning to die down. But wait. Why blood? There is so many questions that I wish I knew the answer to. I looked around. No one came, so I bolted down the hallway, faster than I knew I could run, and got to a locked door at the end of the hallway. I desperately wanted to get out, even though I had no idea why, so I pulled the lock with all my might, thinking that it would be useless. To surprise, the lock broke off the door! How did that happen? It must have been a weak lock, I told myself. I turned around just in time to see more people in uniform running towards me. I just stood there wondering 2 things: Why were they running towards me and should I have some more blood? The last question I answered very quickly. I crouched down and glared up at the uniformed people. They had stopped running and all but one started to back away.

"Alice?" he asked me, but I just stared at him, putting another question in my mind: Who's Alice?


End file.
